Evil Angel
by Innocent Sinner in Hell
Summary: ItaSasu. Drabble/songfic. Inspired by Evil Angel, a song by Breaking Benjamin. yaoi, light fluff, mentions of sex, and light angst all rolled into one. No real summary, so this is it. OOC Sasuke.


**Ok, so I was listening to the song Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin, and I came up with this. It's an ItaSasu fanfic, and it mentions sex. A little bit. It's kind of depressing at the beginning... :( lol.  
So this is a songfic, titled after the song I used (which is mentioned above XD)  
I don't even know if this actually relates to the song. and this is kind of a drabble fic. so yeah XD please no shootage for teh drabbleness of this fic!  
omg, is Sasuke ever OOC in this! I apologize! -bows in apology-**

**THIS IS WRITTEN IN SASUKE'S POV! :)**

**Warnings: yaoi, light smut, slight angst, and slight fluff! and OOC Sasuke.**

**Disclaimer: Uh, me no owns the Naruto. Or the song Evil Angel; no, that's owned by Breaking Benjamin (YOU ARE MY GOD! XD)**

**Without further adieu, I present to you:**

**Evil Angel, a songfic by ~Innocent Sinner in Hell**

__________________________________________________________________________

_Hold it together, birds of a feather  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings…_

I hate yet adore that he does this to me. He tears me apart, and loves me all at once. But it isn't love. It's just a twisted thing we call love. He fucks me, hard. And I beg him for more. It's just lust. All the words of love that he whispers in my ear are just lies. But I have to hold together for this. For him. I know he needs the release, he needs to forget all the pain that he's caused. I know that he needs it from me because I understand; because I'm just the same as him.

_  
I have the answer, spreading the cancer  
You are the faith inside me…_

What really hurts is that I know how to help him better than this. I know how to keep this horrible pain and hatred that's festering inside him from burning him up into a half-living thing. I don't want that for my big brother. I want him to live and be happy with me. But he won't let me try to fix him. He just takes out his depression on my body: biting, sucking, scratching, and fucking. I have faith in him… I know it'll get better eventually. No matter how long it takes, I'll be his assurance.

_  
No,_

_Don't  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here  
Alone  
Don't  
Remember, remember…_

Sometimes, I remember the times before everything fell apart. Before he abandoned me, our family dead; our own's blood spilt by his hand. I remember how he left me on that cold night, staring at our kaa-san and tou-san's dead bodies. I remember how that night has plagued my life ever since.

_  
Put me to sleep evil angel...!  
Open your wings evil angel…!_

After he left, I spent a good amount of time wishing he would come back and hold me, as a brother would. But he never came. My Aniki left me forsaken. And until the day he came back, I hated him with every fiber of my being. I couldn't ever forgive him. But when I saw his face again, saw the black depths of his eyes, void of sharingan… All I could do was run to him and let him hold me while I whimpered happily that he'd finally come back for me. Completely pathetic, my reaction, but that day is one that I'd waited for secretly for my whole adolescence.

_  
AAAAH!_

I scream at night. Nightmares plague the depths of my mind. I see his katana, stabbed through the hearts of our parents. Even while he is here, they still plague me. And after each night of feeling my Aniki fill me over and over, my body is always so exhausted that I can't even wake to stop the dreams. Aniki often wakes me, shaking my shoulders anxiously until I wake up, then he holds me in his arms as I cry. Our relationship is twisted, based on sex and release, comfort when needed, but I'm still so glad that I have it with my Aniki instead of anyone else.

_I'm a believer,  
Nothing could be worse,  
All these imaginary friends…  
Hiding betrayal,  
Driving the nail,  
Hoping to find a savior..._

I believe in him. I know that, at the very least, he could never get worse than he already is. I know that he could never stop caring for me, whether it be a brotherly love or something deeper. My Aniki will always care for me. And as I sleep next to him every night, I know that that would be enough to get me through life until I die.

_No  
Don't  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here  
Alone  
Don't  
Surrender, surrender…_

As I walk to our room one night, I know exactly what awaits my arrival. Itachi has had a tough day, and he needs desperately to take out the frustration. I completely intend to help him with that. It's my role in this union, however illegal and wrong other may view it. I have the right to love my Aniki to the fullest extent, despite the villagers demeaning gazes. So as I enter that room, I surrender myself to the feeling of my Aniki's lips on my skin.

_Put me to sleep, evil angel…!  
Open your wings, evil angel…!  
Oh!  
Fly over me evil angel…  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

Every time he thrusts into me, I feel complete. I lose my breath. I whine to him, telling him he's practically knocking the breath out of me, and he just smirks a bit and thrusts harder. Our eyes meet as I moan, and his lips press to mine. I shut my eyes and open my mouth to him, letting him have his control over me. This is the side of me that only he knows, that only he will ever know. This is the side that lets go of my stoic mask. This is me, as a child, still craving for my Aniki to come back and hold me while I stare at our dead parents bodies.

_  
__Put me to sleep, evil angel…!__  
Open your wings, evil angel…!  
Oh!  
Fly over me, evil angel…  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

My lover, my evil angel, my brother. The man that destroyed my childhood, then picked up my life and joined it to his forever. I surrender to him. He takes my breath with every kiss.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

______________________________________________________________________

**God, was it ok? idk, I'm just super worried it wasn't even good, and after the last one-shot I did... well, I'm worried about being at all OOC! DX**

**hey if I get enough support (idk how much enough might be) I might make this into a string of songfics... idk where that came from but hell why not? this one could sorta be like a prologue and the rest could be like chapters XD I kinda already have an idea in my head for what I could do... with the song The Diary of Jane (which is ownd by Breaking Benjamin, of course! :D me loves them)!**

**please review and tell me if I did awful! pwetty pweez?**


End file.
